This is It
by Nightingale Elite
Summary: Logan has finally found the Ghosts. Problem is, is she their ally or their enemy? A Ghosts one shot in which Logan is a female that takes place after Logan's capture.


"One year and we have nothing! Logan could be anywhere with Rorke doing anything to her!" The young man shouts desperately. The older two men share worried glances. "Hesh, shouting isn't going to do anything about it. We'll find him." "Or she'll find you." A soft voice comes from behind them. The three men spin around in shock at the voice they haven't heard in a year. A strong woman wearing a Federation uniform stands there with an open canister in her hands. Her blue eyes are piercing and accusing. The men begin to gasp as they become weaker, slower, and tired. The man known as Hesh mutters one last word before falling unconscious, "Logan."

"Tie them up, set them up in chairs. Make sure they can't break through." I order in Spanish.

I hear mutters of yes sir and right away sir, and I look at my former team. Rorke approaches me from behind, "This is it."  
I nod in agreement, this is it. Revenge. "I knew you'd come around. After all they've done, it's a surprise you didn't sooner." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

I don't respond. We follow the unconscious Ghost team to a secluded room, away from any windows where a sniper could be lurking. "Secure the perimeter, Logan and I will handle the execution." Rorke mutters into his ear piece.

I faintly hear an affirmative but all I can think is, _This is it._

I enter the room and sit myself in a chair directly across from Hesh. I study his sleeping figure, he has changed a lot since I've last seen him. His eyes are lined more and he seems older. All I have is contempt for my _brother._ Rorke sits next to me, still guarding himself from me. I smirk as I remember the fight he went through, trying to get me away from that damn beach was harder than he expected. Even as he tortured me, I still left marks of my own on him.

15 minutes later...

Merrick is the first to stir. He groans and he looks up at me. I ditch my chair and I settle for a glare towards him. " _He used you. Manipulated you. He left you on that beach to die. He called in the missile strike to kill you on that train."_ a voice whispers in my mind. I mentally shake myself off before anger can grab a hold. I'll enjoy killing him. This is it.

Rorke gives one command and points the gun at Keegan. "Speak and he dies."

Merrick glares at Rorke and looks upon me with sadness and regret, both of which I did not expect. I again mentally shake myself off. " _He let your father die."_ I let this stay so I can do my job.

Keegan is awake next. Rorke points the gun at Hesh, "Speak and he dies."

" _He never thought of you as a member of the team. He didn't save your father. He always thought you beneath him. He didn't even bother to help you the last few missions together."_ I leave the second thought in my mind and I fight to control my anger, from stabbing them right there. Keegan glances at Merrick and sighs. I am again surprised.

Finally, Hesh wakes up and Rorke walks over to him. "Good, you're awake. Now we can begin."

My brother. My friend. My enemy. I particularly hate him. He didn't even bother looking for me. He wasn't able to get himself free of the damn ropes and he let Rorke kill our father. Wait. Rorke didn't kill him. I shake my head this time, trying to get myself ready. Hesh speaks out, "Logan! Are you alright?!" Worry and apprehension appears in his face.

"Yes, no thanks to you." I shoot at him.

Hesh's face falls as he grasps the severity of his situation. "Logan, this isn't you!" He pleads with me.

I don't respond. "One last family reunion! Isn't this much easier than the stalking and the stabbing?" Rorke taunts smoothly. "I just have one question. Where's Kick?"

"You won't be finding out anytime soon." Merrick responds, his voice giving away his familiar determination.

"That's okay." Rorke chuckles and hands me a knife. The knife is beautiful, a long six-inch blade serrated on both sides following the final three-inches to the point. I take it. "We have plenty of time."

I walk behind Keegan and I draw my knife along his jawline. The knife snags in his mask's fabric and I yank it off. Rorke repeats his question, "Where's Kick?"

No response from the stoic Ghost. I trace a line on his chin, and the action feels familiar. I shudder at the stored memory.

 _A man chuckles with a southern drawl. His knife traces my jaw, cutting me. "Come on, girl. I have time."_

I shake my head a 'little to clear it, the action going unnoticed by Rorke. Thank god. Keegan doesn't even flinch and I dig in the knife. "Don't make him ask again." I whisper ominously in his ear.

"Remember who the real enemy is, Logan." He whispers back in that gruff voice of his. I notice he doesn't call me kid.

I raise my voice, "What happened to kid?"

I stab my knife in Keegan's hand. "Where. Is. Kick?"

Keegan doesn't make a sound but I nearly do. _I scream as the knife enters my hand. He twists it and my voice breaks. I cough out blood and I can't breathe and he's killing me and I just want it to stop and please help me, David!_

My eyes widen and I remember who hurt me and who I cried out for. I shake my head and Merrick notices. His eyes lock with mine and he blinks. Blink, blink, blink, bliiiiink, bliiink, bliiink, blink, blink, blink. Morse code for SOS. "Logan, you can do better than that." Rorke admonishes me.

Right, back to business. I remember, though. I remember hate and anger and pain directed towards them. It isn't all from them. I begin to position myself. "Rorke?" I keep my voice smooth.

I step in front of Merrick and I place the knife on his throat. I put on enough pressure to draw blood and fear enters his eyes. Then, understanding enters the picture. "I don't think Merrick knows where Kick is." I say with a wicked grin. "But Keegan and Hesh do. Maybe this will... persuade them."

Logan begins struggling against his binds, "No, Logan! Stop! This isn't you!"

I turn around to see a gun pointed at me. Rorke's damned magnum. Before I can react, he hands me the gun. _This is it._

"Hesh first, then kill Merrick."

I point the gun at Hesh's shoulder. I sigh, "Sir, this isn't as painful as a knife." I give him back his magnum and I walk up behind him. "Pretend this hurts." I whisper. I stab the back of his chair, right within reach of his hand. Hesh gasps and a tear runs down his cheek. Good acting. I grab my gun and I point it at Merrick's chest. I cock back the trigger and I whip around and shoot.

I miss and I draw my knife. Rorke and I collide. He attempts to slash me but he only succeeds in grazing my knuckles. I bury my knife in his shoulder but my momentum pulls me away from my knife. His knife cuts my cheek and I quickly back off. I swing as he advances, dimly aware of Hesh desperately trying to get free. My fist connects with his throat but Rorke doesn't slow down. Rorke swings again and again, cutting my arms, until I feel something tug at my throat. I back off, eyes wide, as the pain begins to register. I clutch at my neck, trying to stop the blood. My limbs grow heavy as I gasp for breath. "LOGAN!" Hesh calls my name.

My eyes close and Rorke drops the knife next to me. "Shame, she would have made a helluva Ghost killer." Rorke grunts and I hear the sound of another knife hitting the ground. Merrick and Keegan are silent and Hesh is sobbing silently. Now, barely breathing, I force my eyes open. My heavy limbs struggle to move as I try to grab the knife. _This is it._

Unable to breathe, my thoughts grow cloudy. My clumsy hand grabs the knife with my bright, red blood. I twist the blade in my hands. I aim at Rorke. _This is it._

I throw the knife and watch it in slow motion, as it enters the back of Rorke's skull. I close my eyes again and I decide to never open them again.

Two days later...

"Is she awake yet?" A bald man is asked by a younger man.

"No, give her time. She lost a lot of blood."

The brooding man sighs, "I was sure we lost her. That was pure menace in her eyes."

"She had a bit of an epiphany. I think she knew deep down that we weren't the enemy and she just needed to see us again." The bald man replies.

"This is going to be interesting. Wait til Riley sees her again." The German Shepherd wags his tail at the mention of his name.

A tall woman in a white coat beckons them into the room. "She's stable and should be waking up soon. That was a lucky cut, it only nicked her jugular. A quarter-inch more..."

The Ghost woman opens her eyes and stares at her company. "Scared you, huh?" Logan whispers.


End file.
